dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Buu
| birthday = | age = 5 million | gender = Male | height = 6'0" | weight = 300 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Earth | occupation = 's Disciple | previous occupation = | team = Z-Fighters | previous team = | partner = Hercule | previous partner = | base of operations = , Earth | homeworld = Unknown | relatives = (Creator) Babidi (Creator's Son) Hercule (Caretaker) (Pet) | education = | ultimate attack = | signature attack = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū), also known as Good Buu (善しブウ, Yoshi Bū), Mr. Buu (ミスター・ブウ, Misutā Bū), Fat Buu (太ったブウ, Futotta Bū) or, in most cases, simply Buu (ブウ, Bū), was formerly one of the most dangerous villains to ever threaten the Earth. After separating from , however, Majin Buu became pure good and joined with the Z Fighters in protect the Earth. He is a protagonist in Dragon Ball R. Overview Appearance Majin Buu is the second tallest member of the Z Fighters, next to only Piccolo in height. He takes the form of an obese, pink glob-like creature, with slanted eyes (which only open when surprised or excited in someway), two bulbous ear-like holes in the sides of his head, six air ventilation holes in his head, and a small antenna coming from his head. His hands also seem to only have two appendages; a pointer finger and a thumb. He wears a long, purple cape, a black vest with golden trim, golden gloves and boots, and white, silky pants with a black belt emblazoned with the "Majin" insignia upon it. He also has what appears to be black leggings on the exposed part of his legs. Personality Majin Buu's personality certainly doesn't give away the fact that he is a very dangerous magical creature, unlike some other villainous entities. He is very childish, both in nature and in speech, and tends to act more like a small child, rather than a several million year-old creature of unparalleled danger. According to , he gets this innocent-like behavior from the absorbed , who turned Buu's evil into innocence. After Buu expelled Evil Buu, after having befriended , he became pure innocent, eliminating the monster he once was forever. Like a child, Buu is prone to temper tantrums, marked by steam being expelled from the ventilation holes in his head, and, occasionally, a deepening of his usually squeaky voice. He is, however, generally playful, shown in his many playing sessions with his dog, . He is also very protective of Hercule, shown when he comes to his defense against . Ever since he absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, Buu has also shown an unnatural obsession with candy, which he goes to any length to obtain. Despite these child-like tenancies, Buu is capable of being serious. He enjoys fighting powerful opponents, such as a Super Saiyan 3 Son Goku. Ever since befriending Hercule, Goku, and the others, Buu also begins to share their love and protective instinct over the Earth, and is willing to protect it at all costs. History Buu was created as a tool of pure maliciousness and destruction by the evil wizard . Eventually, he is sent by his creator on a rampage to wipe out the . He manages to kill several of them, , and then, later, the Grand Supreme Kai, resulting in the fat, yet innocent Majin Buu that eventually becomes the good Majin Buu. He doesn't become completely good until after befriending Hercule and Bee on Earth and then expelling the Evil Buu from him. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Majin Buu is one of the most powerful Z Fighters, and easily is one of the greatest warriors in the universe, despite his childish nature. Buu is many times stronger than an average Super Saiyan, and easily beats Son Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state. His power greatly surpasses that of any of the , shown by their fear of him. Kibito Kai himself states that Majin Buu is far beyond in terms of power, and, judging by how easily Buu defeated Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, much stronger than even . Nevertheless, Majin Buu finds his match in Majin Vegeta, Evil Buu, and . Techniques Trivia * The Japanese word "majin" (魔神) means "devil", "evil spirit", and "genie".